At the Diner
by Meek
Summary: [Chapter Two is up] Yamasuke; Yes, that's right! Meek is trying her hand at Yaoi. I doubt it's very good, but I hope you like it. It's only the first part, tell me what you think!
1. At The Diner

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
A/N: WARNING! This is a Yaoi story! My first ever, but I sometimes read them. Anyway, it's a....Yamasuke! Hey, I warned you, so no flames for this being Yaoi. Flame me all you want if the story sucks, though. I don't expect much since it's my first one ever, but if you like it I might write some more. Anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Yamato - 28  
Daisuke - 25  
  
  
  
Motomiya Daisuke had grown up a lot since his adventures in the Digiworld.   
  
  
  
His hair was no longer spiked, it was cut shorter instead, and no goggles rode atop his head. He no longer had an infatuation with Yagami Hikari. And most importantly, he had matured. He was still crazy and rather outgoing, but no longer the same Daisuke.  
  
  
  
It had been quite some time since he had last visited the Digiworld. Seven years, maybe more. He kept loose connections with the other Digidestined, too. Not that they weren't able to talk. They had all exchanged phone numbers and addresses years before, it was just that none of them chose to call.   
  
  
  
Daisuke missed them, of course. You never forget the people you almost kill yourself with; they are to special. It was just that lately, he had bigger, more important things weighing down his time.   
  
  
  
Like Haruka.   
  
  
  
A sigh passed Daisuke's lips as memories with Haruka flashed through his mind. He had thought he loved her; she was everything he wanted. Beautiful, intelligent, and she had a great personality. A perfect ten, yet he hadn't been able to hold on to her. She had scared him away with the thing that he shyed away from quickly.   
  
  
  
Commitment.   
  
  
  
In truth, she had proposed. He supposed it was because she was sick of waiting for him to do so. She had held his hand and asked him to marry her, and the first thought through his mind was "Say Yes!". He had meant to, he really had, but that's not what he said. HE said No. And that was that....It was over.  
  
  
  
So maybe it was the forlornity that had driven him to this particular diner, or maybe it was the fact that he was hungry. No one knew, and no one really cared; what's important is that he entered.  
  
  
  
He seated himself in a little booth off to the side, where he could look out the windows onto the highway. A young waitress came up and asked for his order soon enough, and he ordered coffee, having lost his appetite days ago.   
  
  
  
A TV turned on over at the bar, and with little interest, Daisuke turned toward the sound. He brought his left arm down to his side in and process, accidently hitting the salt shaker, knocking it off the table.   
  
  
  
Needless to say, he had made quite a mess. "Shit..." he muttered under his breath as he dropped to his knees and began to pick up the shards of glass and grains of salt that were scattered across the floor.   
  
  
  
A blonde-haired stranger turned at hearing the foul language to see what had happened, and noticing the broken glass and salt, quickly stooped and began to help.   
  
  
  
Putting his hand on the the other young man's in attempt to stop him, he spoke quickly, "You don't have to help..." He looked up to get a glimpse of the blonde, and his gaze was soon returned.  
  
  
  
....By Yamato!?  
  
  
  
His eyes widened as he recognized the cerulean eyed man immiediatley, "Yamato!? What are you doing here?" he stood then, putting all the salt and glass onto his table behind him.   
  
  
  
Yamato laughed, showing the same surprise and shock as Daisuke, "What am I doing here!? What are YOU doing here, Dai? I thought you went to live in the States or something!"  
  
  
  
Daisuke shook his head and chuckled, "Couldn't stand English! It's such a pain in the ass. Plus, I'd prefer my native Japan   
any day!"  
  
  
  
Yamato nodded, suddenly out of things to say. "So, how has life been? What have you been doing?"  
  
  
  
A shrug from Daisuke followed, as he had been doing very little with himself. "Nothing really. I've just been screwing up, as usual."   
  
  
  
Nodding in understanding, Yamato sat down in the seat across from Daisuke. "Care to share with the rest of the class, Dai?" he asked casually, in no way trying to force Daisuke.   
  
  
  
Daisuke followed the suit and also sat, nodding. "My girlfriend proposed." he stated glumly, looking down at the pile of salt as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
  
  
Yamato seemed to want to celebrate for a second, then realized how upset he was. Adding to and to together, he figured it out quickly. "You said no, didn't you?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah."  
  
  
  
"It's not the end of the world, Dai. She just wasn't the one. You'll get over her, just wait and see."   
  
  
  
Nodding, but not really feeling much better, Daisuke motioned toward the door. "You want to go somewhere. I'm not really hungry anyway. We've got some catching up to do."  
  
  
  
Yamato nodded, then smiled. "We'll go for a joyride!"  
  
  
  
Shaking his head, Daisuke shrugged. "Why not, I could use some joy at the moment."   
  
  
  
Both you men stood up and headed for the door and toward Yamato's car. In some sort of silent agreement, they both knew they would come back and get Daisuke's later.   
  
  
  
As they were walking out, the young waitress called out to them. "Hey Blondie! Are you and your boyfriend both canceling your orders?"   
  
  
  
Yamato nodded. "Yeah, thanks anyway."   
  
  
  
She shrugged, "Whatever."   
  
  
  
It was not until they were outside that Daisuke realized that neither Yamato nor himself had protested when she had called them boyfriends.  
  
  
  
.-.   
  
  
  
Minutes later they were cruising down the highway in Yamato's car, both in complete silence. The radio played a soft melody with a lead singer that had a voice to kill. Daisuke hummed along with the tune. Looking over to Yamato, who was concentrating on the road, he motioned toward the radio. "Who's that singing?" he hoped that Yamato's years in the music business got him some information on the other bands.   
  
  
  
"Someone that sucks." was all that Yamato said, before going to turn down the radio.   
  
  
  
But it was to late. Before Yamato could turn it down, the announcer was already on.   
  
  
  
"That was Ishida Yamato, folks, who will, unfortunatly, no longer be in the music business soon." question and curiousity crossed Daisuke's features and he turned up the radio some more. "It seems that he has been diagnosed with a rare form of lung cancer, and they are not sure it's cureable..."  
  
  
  
Yamato switched off the radio, and pulled over to the side of the road. "So now you know." he whispered sourly, glaring at nothing imparticular.   
  
  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, Yama?"   
  
  
  
"I didn't want your pity or worry." he said bluntly. "And since when did you start calling me Yama?"   
  
  
  
"Since now. You should have told me! I could have helped you! You...How could you keep this from me?"  
  
  
  
Yamato shook his head. "Because look how you're reacting..." he explained.  
  
  
  
Daisuke nodded. "Look, I'm sorry, but I wish you would have told me sooner. Yamato, do they really not now if it's cureable or not...?"  
  
  
  
On the brink of tears, Yamato shook his head. "They know, they're just feeding that line to the press. It's not. I'll be six feet under in two months."   
  
  
  
Daisuke was out of ideas. What was he supposed to say, 'Don't worry, I'll show up for your funeral'? So he crawled out of his seat, and slowly brought Yamato into a hug and let him have a shoulder to cry on.  
  
  
A/N: That's it for tonight. It's 11; I'm tired. Anyway, tell me what you think...Thanks! 


	2. On The Road

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.   
  
A/N: I am now to continue mah Yamasuke! X.x; Man, the first chapter really sucked. ::Read it five minutes ago for the first time:: ...I really don't do good Yaoi's...anyway, I can't exactly leave it unfinished, so...Here goes.   
  
  
Yamato seemed like he was on the verge of breakdown, his crystaline eyes filling with tears, before he pushed Daisuke away. He blinked once, slowly, to push back the tears, then realizing that they were sitting on the side of the road, he shifted the gear and pulled back into the road. "It doesn't matter, we all have to die eventually. I'm not scared."   
  
  
  
Daisuke looked at him out of the corner of his eye and sensed his tenseness. The blonde was lying, it was easy to see, but why pester him? It certainly wouldn't do him any good. However, he wasn't going to let him die with an attitude like that. He couldn't help but remember the Ishida Yamato that took no crap for no one. If he was going to die, Daisuke decided Yamato was going to be dragged kicking and screaming. There was no way, NO WAY, he was letting him just...give up. That would be unnacceptable. Daisuke was not a quitter, no, he believed that a good friend pesetered and bothered until they got the truth. It always worked much better then waiting for them to spill their guts. He brought his hand to brush Yamato's right arm. "Come on, Yamato, you don't have to be afraid to talk about it..."  
  
  
  
Knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel with amazing strength, he shrugged. "There's nothing to discuss, Daisuke. I'm going to die. I've accepted it." a film of tears came over his eyes, making it clear how upset he was. Then, shaking his head, he pushed the gas.   
  
  
  
Daisuke's eyes narrowed as he leaned back into the seat or the car. He was being so difficult! Sighing, Daisuke brought his hand to his chin and began to poinder what he could do to help his friend who was obviously in trouble. He shot him a quick glance before turning his head back toward the window. All different shades of color rolled past them, but it didn't help Daisuke at all. The truth of the matter was that Yamato had looked, well, sick. It was the first time that Daisuke had really noticed.   
  
  
  
His eyes, usually a bright cystal color, were deadened. They just appeared to be there. His skin was paler than usual, if that was possible. Daisuke briefly wondered if he should get a piece of paper out and compare them, but shook his head. He was also thinner than Daisuke last remembered. In fact, he seemed to be nothing but a bag of bones.   
  
  
  
"You're being quiet..." Yamato's voice broke Daisuke's thoughts.   
  
  
  
"...So?"  
  
  
  
"It's scaring me." A small smile curled on Yamato's lips, as he stopped for a red light.   
  
  
  
Daisuke let out a small chuckle, and leaned over slightly to playfully punch Yamato's arm, but then stopped. Would he hurt him? It was a lot more complicated than it had been those years before. Jerking back, he smiled. "Yeah...I haven't been as loud lately."  
  
  
  
Yamato slammed his foot on the gas, rage showing across his face. He hid it as best he could, but it was impossible not to see the fact that he was glaring at the road. "This is why I didn't tell you. This is why I didn't tell any of the others."   
  
  
  
Bafflement crossing his face, Daisuke gave a bewildered glance over in Yamato's direction, "...Huh?"  
  
  
  
"You've treated me differently! Any other time you would have leaned over and hit me. I know you would have. But because I'm sick you treated me differently. I don't want that to happen." he explained rashly, turning into to a parking lot. Apartment buildings sat beside it, and one of them was obviously Yamato's.   
  
  
  
-He looks kind of cute when's he's upset...- Daisuke thought before mentally slapping himself....-Where did that thought cme from?- "I'm sorry, Yama...I didn't mean to upset you....Do you forgive me?"  
  
  
  
"I told you to stop calling me Yama."  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm leaving it here so that I can work on my other new story...*evilly grins* People are going to flame me so bad for it....Mwahahahaha. Anyway, I hope this was a little better than the first chapter, because I know it sucked...royally. Anyway, have a great day and don't forget to R&R.  
  
  
  



End file.
